A Mother's Love
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: A mysterious creature is terrorizing the people of the Sengoku Jidai, leaving entire villages dead, but the one her tyranny affects most is the mighty Lord of the West himself...(rating for later chapters)
1. Prologue

[AN: Hi. Thanks for clicking. One quick thing:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

__

Flashback

Dream

Hope you like it!]

A middle-aged woman, her sky blue hair flowing behind her, ran up a spiral staircase made of cool, hard stone. There were no windows along the dreadfully small tower, and so only the light of the numerous torches guided her. When she came to the top, she thrust the heavy oak door open, revealing a balcony with a perfect view of the stars that blazed above them in the night a sky. After breathing in the cool air for a moment, she stepped outside. 

She rounded the corner of the narrow balcony, and when she looked, she saw a man with flowing black hair that was as black as the night around them, and glowing, red, feral looking eyes. 

"Kurai," she gasped, taking a step back and placing her hand on the cold outer stones of the tower. 

"Has it happened, Samara? Has Ryokotsei killed your husband in battle, or has that miserable beast failed us once again?" he asked. 

Samara took a few more steps toward him. "Kurai, I want nothing of this. My mind has been changed. I can't let Sess--" she was cut off. Before she could finish, she had been pulled into a forceful kiss. 

She struggled for only a moment, and soon eased into the kiss. When their lips parted, Kurai spoke.

"Think nothing of the boy, my love. The bastard son of an unwanted marriage does not deserve the worry and attention of such a beautiful woman," he said soothingly. Samara gave a slight smile as she felt his fingers trail down her chest until they came upon a medallion in the shape of a pentagram. "And besides, this _is_ a sign that you're still in love with me."

"I still want no part in this, Kurai," she growled as she struggled to pull away from his strong grip.

Kurai closed his eyes and lowered his mouth to her neck. "Samara, it is time I make things final," he said. Samara tried to pull away again, but he was too strong, and in a moment, he closed his jaws down on her neck, causing her to let out a out an ear piercing, shattering shriek of pain. 

She clamped her teeth together as fangs developed, and when she opened her eyes, their amber color faded into the same, red, feral glow as Kurai's had. 

"What…h-have you…done to me…K-Kurai?" Samara gasped.

Still holding the woman in his grasp, he spoke. "I was doing what I had to do. Doing what I had to do to make things final. 

"N-no!" Samara yelled, drawing the katana that she had at her hip. She weakly slashed at Kurai, but he quickly dodged it. Samara staggered forward in a half-conscious state, and fell over the edge of the balcony, the sword still gripped tightly in her hand. Kurai looked down with emotionless eyes and spoke. "I will be waiting, my love. I will be waiting." 


	2. The Village In Ruin

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked along a path, Inu-Yasha leading the group and Shippo, who was held in Kagome's arms. The sun was blazing, the air was stagnant, and the humidity was unbearable. They had been walking in those conditions for hours, but they were nearing the next village, so they wouldn't stop. 

Sango wiped some of her sticky hair off of her forehead. "Kagome, was it this hot in your time when you left?" she asked. Kagome weakly shook her head. "It was nice. Seventy-nine I think," she replied. "And they said global warming is a problem in _my _time." 

After about a half an hour of walking, they had reached the outskirts of the small town. "I swear to God I could cook an egg on my forehead right now," Kagome groaned. Miroku looked at her with a dazed look on his face. "Eggs? I like eggs," he said in a half-audible voice. Kagome looked at his flushed face. "Miroku, you don't look so good, you sound pretty delirious. Inu-Yasha, maybe we should sit in the shade for a while," she said, "From all the black clothes you're wearing, I wouldn't doubt heat stroke or something like that." 

Everyone but Inu-Yasha stopped, and after taking a few more steps, he stopped and covered his nose. A low growl escaped his throat, and they all looked at him. "Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Blood," he groaned. "All I smell is blood…" 

Within a few seconds, Inu-Yasha had run ahead of them in the direction of the small village. Kagome and Sango, dragging Miroku along with them, ran forward to catch up with him. In a few minutes, they saw the city gates, and a flaming village beyond them. "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called. She looked around, and finally spotted him, standing in the midst of the apparent massacre that had taken place. 

She ran up to him and stood by him. She looked at what he was, and saw the blood stains on the outer walls of the buildings, and the bodies of men, women, and children, all of the families together, as if they were fleeing from numerous creatures. "Who could've done this?" she gasped. As soon as she said this, Sango and Miroku, who had snapped out of his delirious state, ran up to them. 

Miroku looked around, and his eyes fell upon a young woman clutching a small baby. Both were dead. With a disgusted look on his face his spoke. "We should give them proper burials. Some of these poor people didn't even get a taste of life," he said. He took a few steps toward the people, but Inu-Yasha called him back. "Let me check things out. Whoever did this might still be lurking around." 

Inu-Yasha quickly slipped into one of the small houses, and then came right back out. "That building's clear," he said softly. He sniffed the air, and smirked a bit. "Think you could hide from me, could you?" he growled. He walked quickly to a building a few plots over and entered.

He looked around the dark room, and that's when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he growled. At that moment, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, ran into the room. Sango was holding a torch, which revealed the hiding creature. 

It was a young looking woman, with thick, curly black hair, dark brown skin, and she was wearing a long black kimono under a maroon cloak. Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga, but didn't transform it, and took a step forward. To this, the woman gave a loud, malevolent hiss, baring her bloody fangs. "Did you do this to all these people!?" he shouted. The woman simply looked at him, staring blankly at his features. "To the people in this room? Yes. To the rest of the village? No," she said in a voice like a hissing snake mixed with a lion's purr. "Then who _did _do this to all of those people?" he demanded angrily. Her reply was simple: "My sisters." 


End file.
